Choose
by penscratch
Summary: One-shot Lemon. AU pairing. WARNING! You will probably hate me for this! But it's just a story!


Sprawled nearly diagonal across the bed, his face smashed into the pillow Holland snored contentedly. A knock as his door caused him to stir but he simply grunted and rolled over, burrowing deeper beneath his covers.

A second knock came. This time Holland opened a single bleary eye. "Unless this is a life or death situation, go away and let me sleep!"

Silence.

Just as Holland was about to slip back into sleep that silence was broken once more, this time by the sound of his door sliding open and footsteps coming to stop beside his bed. The person's presence hovered over him.

Awake now and none to happy about it Holland sat up, throwing aside the covers with a curse, and abruptly stood, forcing his unwanted intruder to take a step back so that they stumbled off the platform on which the bed set and landed on the floor with a bump.

"You bastard, this better be good or else there will be hell to pay." Turning on a single light Holland turned only to have his glare fade into surprise. "You."

For there sitting in the middle of his floor was none other than Eureka in her nightgown, her violet eyes wide. One strap had slipped from her shoulder and the hem was bunched up around her thighs.

Holland was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was in nothing but his boxers. A state, that had, until this moment, never bothered him before in the presence of others. Quickly shaking off the feeling he focused on Nirvash's pilot.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Eureka's voice was quiet.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Sighing, Holland ran a hand through his hair. "So you felt the need to deprive me of it as well."

Eureka looked ashamed and embarrassed, fiddling with her hem. "I'm sorry."

"Come on," Holland sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside him. "You will catch a cold sitting on the floor like that." As she crawled up beside him and Holland reached back for the blanket to drape it across her shoulders. "Now why can't you sleep?"

Slender fingers grasping the blanket tightly around her, Eureka looked straight ahead. "I've been dreaming."

"Nightmares."

"No. Something else."

It didn't take long for Holland to realize that she wasn't going to say anything else. "Well if you don't want to talk about why you can't sleep, then what?"

"Don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone. You share the room with the children."

"No, to young."

Though he was loathe to, Holland ventured to mention, "Renton? I am certain he wouldn't mind keeping you company."

Eureka shook her head. "No, he wouldn't understand. He would feel betrayal."

Holland snorted. "Nothing you could do could possibly make him feel betrayal."

The blanket slipped some from her shoulders and Eureka made no move to retrieve it. Rather she continued to sit staring straight ahead, "My dreams don't involve him."

"So what? What you dream about really isn't any of his business, or anyone else for that matter. And you should not ever feel obligated to tell someone. Dreams are personal."

"Do you not wish to know what it is I dream about?" Eureka looked sideways at Holland.

Lying back, Holland closed his eyes. "It isn't any of my business."

"You didn't answer the question."

"If you want to tell me, you can," he yawned, "I'm not stopping you."

"It's not something I can tell you."

"There you go then."

"I can only show you."

Before Holland could even try to comprehend what she meant the bed shifted and there was an increase in pressure. His eye's opening he stared incredulously at Eureka who now straddled his waist, the blanket pooled around them both.

"Wha'…" he was cut off as his breath hitched. She had placed both her cool hands on his stomach, palms flat.

"I can't sleep at night, because I dream about you." Eureka began trailing her fingers up his chest. "And I do not fully understand." She rested one had over his heart, feeling it beat beneath her finger tips. "I want to understand."

Holland forced himself up onto his elbows. "Eureka," his breathing was shallow, and he struggled to maintain his control, which had already begun to slip. It had been a long time, to long. Now he had in the past indulged in fantasies of her, but only when his magazines and thoughts of Talho simply didn't cut it. But now, with his young pilot pressed so intimately against him…

"Holland, please."

Eureka leaned down her mouth mere centimeters from his own, at the same time her hips shifted against his and he was lost. His hand fisted into her hair forcing closed the remaining space between them, plundering her mouth with his own.

Unprepared for the assault on her body as well as her senses, Eureka stiffened and curled her fingers against his chest, scratching lightly in the process. But as Holland ran his hands over her body she felt herself relax and soon her mouth was matching his movements, her lips parting allowing him to diligently explore every warm crevice.

Without breaking contact with her delicious mouth, Holland pushed himself so that he was sitting up. Her legs wrapped around him and she buried her fingers in his hair, massaging at his scalp.

Kissing his way across her chin and down her throat, Holland tugged at her straps revealing her collarbone and the soft curve of her breasts. As he nipped and suckled, her sighs and moans encouraging him, he pushed her nightgown up around her waist and taking her by the hips pulled her tightly against him, allowing her to feel his erection through the thin fabric of his shorts.

She gave a nearly inaudible gasp, and buried her face into his neck as he began to gently roll his hips against her.

"Do you still," Holland palmed her breast and rubbed its peak, the white fabric between them causing a pleasurable friction, "want to understand?"

"Yes," she murmured, her breath tickling his ear.

Leaning back she lifted her arms gracefully into the air, allowing him to the lift nightgown up and over her head. Tossing it aside he rolled her beneath him, running his hands across the newly uncovered expanse of skin.

Emboldened Eureka slid her hands down his back, feeling the muscles ripple. One had pressing into the small of his back, the other dipped below the waistband of his shorts, causing Holland to groan. She pulled his face back to hers and peppered it with featherweight kisses.

No longer able to wait, Holland slid her underwear down her legs and shed his own. Pushing her deeper into the bed with his weight, he parted her legs, settling between them. As he pushed slowly into her tight heat, she clutched his forearms and bit into his shoulder to muffle her cry.

"Damn." Holland froze. "You're a virgin."

Eureka reached up and brushed a bead of sweat off his forehead. "You understand this." Wrapping hers arms around his neck, she whispered, "I choose you," thrusting her hips up, sheathing him the rest of the way inside of her.

Holland's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned her name, long and low. Supporting his weight on one arm he placed the other beneath her knee, forcing her to bend it, allowing him a better angle. He slowly began thrusting in and out of her.

Sighing Eureka grabbed and wrapped her hands in the covers, as she matched him thrust for thrust. The pressure built as her insides coiled like a tightened spring. And she knew she was close to the release that she had been dreaming of for so long.

"More," she groaned. "Holland, I need more."

He complied wordlessly, his thrusts coming faster and stronger. At last the coil released and she screamed, Holland quickly kissing her to swallow the sound as she rode her own personal seventh swell. And he was not far behind. A few more frantic thrusts and he spilled himself into her.

Exhausted and spent Holland collapsed on top of Eureka, and caught his breath. Turning his head he smiled at her. "That was something else." He made a move to pull out of her, but she wrapped her legs around him, locking him within her.

"No, stay."

As so not to crush her, Holland rolled back over so that she lay atop him, and pulled the blanket over them both. "Think you can sleep now?"

"Mhmm." Eureka nodded and kissed his chest, resting her ear right about his heart. "At last, I understand."

_"I choose you."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Author's Note: Please don't hate me... but it had to be done. Just kept buzzing around in my head since i first started watching the show. Even when I learned of Holland's relationship with Renton's sister, I still couldn't help but think, what if his dislike was for a different reason. And while I don't directly come out and say it, that was the premise behind it. So please review, even if you don't like it. But be aware there is a difference between a critical review, and just being mean._


End file.
